


Nothing but time to kill, sipping life from bottles.

by smallbump



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, innocent mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is having a bad day and gets drunk and horny and Phil's having a hard time resisting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but time to kill, sipping life from bottles.

“Hey babe, I’m home!” Phil sing-songs as he makes his way out of the hall where he kicked his shoes off and follows the sound of Dan’s distant hello being shouted from what he thinks is the kitchen. Things are scattered everywhere as he goes, he makes a mental note to clean the flat when a rainy day comes, which shouldn’t be too far away if he knows the good old English weather right.  
When he enters the kitchen, Dan’s head is half-way in the fridge, Phil moves quickly and kisses his neck, putting his hands on his shoulders, “Hiii,” he says sweetly, folding his arms over Dan’s chest, who bows down a little to kiss Phil’s pale arms.

“Hey you,” his voice is sleepy and slow; Dan’s whole presence is sleepy and slow. Like he’s just woken up, his voice is even a bit husky. It makes him even more lovable, as if it was possible. Phil buries his face in Dan’s neck, closes his eyes shut and kisses his skin gently. Dan closes the door carefully and takes a step back, Phil following, he sighs, “We’ve got nothing to make for dinner.”

“Pizza?” Phil suggests, kissing Dan’s cheek but the younger just frowns, groans slightly.

“Chinese? Indian?” Phil tries, moving his head to the other side of Dan’s face to kiss the other cheek; his hands stroke Dan’s upper body gently. Phil wasn’t this slow and to be honest, calm, before he got home but Dan pulled him down from the ecstatic mood he was in earlier, in a good way. Whatever Dan is making Phil feel, it’s almost always in a good way. And Phil can only hope he has the same affect on Dan.

“Or burgers?” 

Dan shakes his head, doesn’t move an inch even when Phil begins to pepper gentle kisses to his neck – again.

And now it isn’t just Dan being unable to make a decision, it’s something more. He sighs again, pouts his mouth even and eyelids are falling down more frequently. Phil unfolds his arms but keep them close to Dan’s body, he’s letting his hands wander across the broad shoulders as he moves to stand in front of his boyfriend, who is giving him a very tired and exhausted look. “ _Dan_ , what’s wrong?”

They’re so close that their foreheads are touching and Phil can fold his arms around Dan’s neck, Dan’s arms hanging on each side of his body and Phil wants to bring them up, embrace himself in them and feel Dan’s body pressed close to his, but it’s no good to add pressure. “Dan, talk to me.” He’s whispering now, swallowing hard while looking at Dan’s eyelids.

“Babe,” still whispering, his voice chokes up a bit and as it does, he can see Dan’s bottom lip trembling so he kisses it, probably longer than needed but it feels like the right thing to do, like the kiss could say things he can’t. Phil’s not good with talking and words – the right words. “Don’t leave me out.”

There’s a tiny little shake throughout Dan’s body that he notice as Dan leans into him completely, burying his face into the crook of Phil’s neck. They both do that to each other, but for completely different reasons. Phil panics, he worries, he gets confused.  
A muffled, inaudiblesentence escapes Dan’s mouth, Phil can feel him sobbing, he doesn’t bother asking what he said for now. His grip around Dan tightens and they stay like this for a while, Phil kisses Dan’s head every once in a while but stays quiet.

It’s nearly 8pm in the evening, the kitchen is getting darker and darker as the sun disappears more and more behind the heavy rain clouds and Phil curses at himself for not bringing Dan with him, or even leaving in the first place. He should’ve noticed but he was being ignorant, too happy in his own mind to even acknowledge Dan’s sad eyes.   
And yes, of course, Dan can take care of himself – he’s an adult. He has sad days – unfortunately – often, and he copes most of the time. But he shouldn’t have to. It’s part of Phil’s job as his boyfriend to make those sad days appear less and less, and when they do, to make them shorter and shorter. But even after all these years, he’s barely got a clue to what he’s supposed to do.

Dan says he does enough, that he does help, but Phil isn’t too sure. All he does is to be there, and how can that ever be enough when there is so much he could do but has no idea how to. Phil feels like a bad boyfriend sometimes.

His phone buzzes in his shorts pocket, which makes Dan move away a little, but Phil pulls him in, hugs him tight again, “It can wait,” he says, voice crocked.

And Dan finally brings his arms up and around Phil’s waist so they’re pressed even more together. Dan places his chin on Phil’s shoulder, snivels and swallows his tears down.

“Would it be really pathetic if we ordered pizza and got wasted off beers and tequila?” He asks, hesitates on every word. “And not talk at all, not about _me_ anyway,” he says me like it’s a problem, like he’s something bad and horrible and something that ruins them. Dan never understands that he is what makes them better. Phil’s heart breaks but he just nods, if this is what Dan needs. Tonight isn’t the night to be logic and doing the right things. 

“Not at all pathetic.”

Before Phil is even finished with finding a pizza place near them that does home delivery, Dan has already brought out two shot glasses and downed one. Phil’s not sure whether this will make him better or just more miserable but he doesn’t want to argue today. That’ll be tomorrow’s regrets. From experience, the morning after isn’t that bad anyway, Phil is almost looking forward to it. It’s lazy kisses and loose cuddles and Dan mumbling things he loves about life and about Phil.

But before that, they need to deal with tonight.

Dan is now three shots and half a bottle of beer down, the pizza is on the way and Phil goes to change clothes.

He comes back to a tipsy Dan now lying on the sofa, tequila bottle in hand.

“Are we past using glasses now?” Phil asks, eyebrows raised.

“Philip, you’re so– _pretty_ ,” Dan gulps, “Prettiest boy I’ve ever met but –“

Phil sighs, “Dan, don’t quote glee.”

Dan doesn’t listen; he sits up and holds out a hand for Phil to take. “You’re so, _so_ much more,” a tiny burp escapes and Dan giggles.

Phil grabs the bottle from his other hand and takes a sip, noticing how light it is. Maybe Dan’s a little more than just tipsy now that he thinks about it. The outstretched arm pulls on the hem of Phil’s shirt so he sits down beside Dan, an arm thrown over his shoulders while he’s holding the bottle as far away. 

“Philip, baby, listen to me.” Dan is clinging on him, grabbing his shirt, breathing heavy against his neck, “Babe, I– I need you, to,” Phil hears him swallow a burp and clear his throat, he sits silent, waiting for Dan to finish talking.  
Phil has learned that it’s best to be calm and patient when Dan is drunk and sad.

“To fuck-ing never leave _me_.”

“You know I wouldn’t-“ The doorbell rings. “Sit still, I’ll be right back okay? Sit back, or you’ll fall over,”

Phil leaves the bottle of tequila in the kitchen and grabs some money before answering the door, paying and thanking for the pizza.

“Why’d you take my bottle, s’not very nice,” Dan mumbles as he stumbles into the kitchen and bumping himself into Phil’s side, tugging on his shirt again. “Tequila baby,” he says low in Phil’s ear, which tickles and gives him much pleasure all in one.

Wherever Phil’s moving, Dan follows. They bring out beer bottles from the fridge and take them as well as the pizza into the lounge. Eating on the sofa is a casualty these days so that’s where they go, Phil sits with the pizza box in his lap and Dan tucked up beside him, already half-way into a slice of pizza and his beer.

They continue eating in comfortable silence, after so many years of being together and living together, conversations isn’t always needed between the two of them, it’s okay to be quiet and simply enjoy each other’s company for a few hours.

“Best fucking pizza ever,” Dan stats and takes his last bite, chewing hazily. Phil lets his gaze wander over Dan, all the way from his slightly greasy and curly hair to his three year old washed-out t-shirt that he simply refuses to throw out. Eyes are tired and skin is damp. It’s hot in their flat, Phil can feel his t-shirt sticking to his back and he feels gross in a way. Dan doesn’t seem to notice, or he doesn’t mind, as he leans his head against Phil’s shoulder, taking a large sip of the beer.

Phil thinks he’s falling asleep and tries to make little to no movement, carefully chewing the crust of his final pizza slice.

He doesn’t though – fall asleep. Dan’s hand that is rested on Phil’s thigh starts moving, fingers going in circles on the fabric of Phil’s pyjama bottoms. It feels nice. And it feels even nicer as his hands slips down between Phil’s legs and up to his cock, pressing on it lightly and tugging gently over the pyjama bottoms.

“Phil, Phil, please, let me- let me fuck you.” He’s pinning and pleading and begging, moving closer and closer, breathing heavy against Phil’s skin again.

“Dan, you’re way too wasted for that.”

“No, no, I can. I can fuck- fuck, I want you to come, make you- come on me,” He’s up in Phil’s lap now, caressing every inch of his body, rocking himself slowly against Phil and it’s hard, so fucking hard, to not get aroused. Dan downs what’s left in his bottle before letting it drop on the sofa, Phil prays a silent prayer it won’t leak the few drops that’s left. He leans forward and puts his on the floor, with Dan holding onto his shoulders, kissing his neck roughly, sucking on the thin skin and long enough for it to leave a mark.

“We can’t,” He can’t hold back the moan any longer, he can feel it pulsing where Dan’s just been sucking and it’s ridiculous how good it feels, “I can’t let you,” but fuck, it’s hard not to. But he knows it’ll end badly. They just don’t do drunken sex. They try to, but usually falls asleep before getting anywhere. It’s been a few times where they’ve gotten further but it’s just not good. It’s not worth it, as much as he wants to, and Dan wants to.

“ _Fine._ Then you’re the one curing my hangover tomorrow,”

“Deal, babe.” Phil says, kissing Dan’s pouted mouth.

 

\--- 

“I will never ever leave you, bear,” Phil whispers, whether Dan can hear him or not, he needs to say it out loud. Dan’s breathing is slow and steady, as he’s lying curled up beside him, “Good,” he replies after a few moments.

Phil kisses his lips but Dan is already asleep. 


End file.
